Night Before Nationals
by Felldowntherabbitshole
Summary: Takes place during Nationals in Chicago. Basically the day/night before Nationals when everyone is practicing. Like Finn said in the show, they had a talk the night before. Click to find out what was said at the talk. Quinn/Joe story. Summary is rubbish, trust me the story is a lot better : Quinn POV - One Shot.


"I need to keep practicing. Edge of Glory's a bitch..." I muttered. We'd been at this for hours. The Glee Club has been dreaming of getting to Chicago all year for Nationals and here we were. I swore I'd be dancing on that stage, and damn it I will. If only my stupid legs would cooperate. I wish Mercedes wasn't sick; it was bad enough I had to do Paradise but now I have Edge of Glory too.

"Alright everyone, start from the chorus" Mr. Shue clasped his hands together, giving us all an approving nod.

Joe grabbed my shoulder, "You okay, then?" After I reassured him, he and Mr. Shue watched me from the sidelines.

Brittany stood in front of us, re-showing the dance moves. I watched her do it once, and then tried to mimic the same moves. I stumbled a bit, which cause Mr. Shue and Joe to jump. I reassured them again I was okay, and kept trying. Sure the attention is nice to have, but sometimes it can be a bit too much. If I wasn't okay, I'd say it. That can't make me mad though, Joe and Mr. Shue are just looking out for me. Especially Joe, I don't even know if I'd be able to walk right now if it wasn't for him. He really kept me going, even when I wanted to give up. After about another hour of rehearsal, Joe convinced me to take a break. Which I wouldn't refuse, I was kind of tired anyway. I didn't want to rest long, because I was in no mood to hear Rachel complain that I should be practicing so we can be perfect. Joe said he'd stay and take a break with me so I'm not by myself.

"I don't think I'll be able to do this." I quickly took a drink of water as my lips were turning dry.

Joe shook his head, "Don't say that. You're making excellent progress for someone who just got out of a wheelchair."

I smiled, he was just too nice. One thing about Joe, he never doubted me. Somehow he knew me better than myself only after knowing for such a short time. When he smiled back, I felt a tingle in my body. That smile was so….Joe. I know I like him, but there's no way we could ever work out. I'm graduating soon, and going off to Yale. While Joe will stay at McKinley, his junior year. Not to mention the fact that I don't even know if Joe wants to be together. He claimed he did, but his faith means everything to him. Which I understand, my faith did and does too. I suppose his 'urges' are too hard to control, so that's why he probably thinks we shouldn't be together.

"I guess you're right. How about you? Your spending so much time making sure I'm okay, don't you want to practice?" I asked.

He laughed, "Don't worry about me. It's you we should be concerned about. I got my moves down; its one song and pretty basic. Plus were all going to do a final run through soon so I'll be fine."

I was resistant at first, but I gave in. There was no way Joe was going to leave me. After a short break, we got back to Edge of Glory. Unexpectedly it took me shorter time to do it full through without stumbling than I would have thought. After Edge of Glory, we all did a final run through of Paradise. This is A LOT of running around, at this point probably not the dance of choice. I bit my lip and did it anyway, I only fell once which everyone said was okay and we started all over. When we did it full through, we all called it at night. It was only 7, I wasn't exactly sleepy tired but knowing the girls we'd be up for awhile talking.

"Quinn, you're doing such a great job! We're going to win for sure!" Rachel cheered. I rolled my eyes, sometimes she was quite annoying and by sometimes I mean all the time. After about an hour of girl talk, the question that I'd been asking myself for a while came into the conversation.

"So you're official then?" Santana asked as she filed her freshly painted nails.

At first I didn't know if she was referring to me or Sugar, but once I realized everyone was looking at me it didn't take long for me to know it was me. "Joe and I are not dating."

"Could have fooled me, Q" Santana said with her eye brow raised.

"Joe's really nice, but I heard she doesn't wear a bra." Brittany chimed in mindlessly. I rolled my eyes, and threw the pillow residing on my lap at her face. That probably wasn't the best idea, because I started the ultimate pillow fight. I quickly jumped to the bed to find a pillow, Sugar had the same idea because we were both jumping on the bed throwing pillows at Tina and Brit. Feathers started flying everywhere, the same thing happened last year at Nationals only without the feathers. I turned my head to find Rachel sitting on the floor not participating, typical. I don't why she doesn't know how to have fun once in awhile. Santana noticed it too, and chucked a pillow at her head.

"Ouch!" Rachel shouted, as we all heard a knock at the door. No one was going to get the door; it was a full blown war of the pillows in our room. So Rachel quietly got up and answered it, "What are you guys doing here?" She smiled at what looked to be Finn. I couldn't tell because as soon as she opened the door, Tina whacked me in the face. The impact made my fly to the floor; my initial reaction was the shock. I heard someone yell if I was okay, I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone dropped their pillows and started cracking up. I suddenly realized that everyone in New Directions was in our room. Brit helped me up with a smiled.

"This is what happens when you don't pet your pillows every night, they decide to attack." Brittany said.

As usual everyone ignored Brittany's moments and continued with the conversation.

"Anyway, were here for a final New Direction talk; talk about our year, how we got here, and so on. Then maybe say the highest point of being together and the lowest." Finn explained. It seemed like a good idea, everyone picked a spot somewhere in the room. I sat on the best leaning on the headboard, Joe sat to my left while Brittany sat by our feet. After we all got situated, Rachel spoke first.

"Well, since I've been in Glee club from day one I'll start." She gave that smiled that made me curing, I know Santana was feeling the same thing because she rolled her eyes and looked back at me. "I knew we'd finally get to this point, I mean thanks to my solos..."

"Hold up man hands. I didn't agree to sit here and be a part of this so I could hear you go on about how amazing you think you are. Now if I may, I think I'll start and I'll make it short. Just like dwarf over here." Santana nodded her head towards Rachel. I couldn't help but snicker; I always found it hilarious when Santana made fun of Rachel and her height with her vicious words. "At the beginning of Glee club, I only joined because Coach Sylvester made us; oh and so Stretch marks over here could make sure that Frankenteen and the Hobbit weren't fooling around."

I sighed, again with the stretch marks jokes. You know if Santana was the one to have a baby and not me, she wouldn't find those stretch marks funny at all. But whatever, that's just the way Santana is. Joe put a hand on my knee, and shook his head as if to say 'Don't listen to her.'

"Anyways, personally I've come a long way. Not only did my comeback get better, but I realized that I loved Brittany. Even though I was practically pushed out of the flannel closet…but whatevs it is what it is. What matters now is that Brit and I are together, the Glee club is at nationals and that Trouty Mouth learned the term Lip Balm." She smiled; we all knew that was Santana being nice so lucky no really took offense to what she said. "My highest point would be getting together with my Britts, and my lowest would be having to Berry everyday."

"Okay…" Finn looked puzzled, "Who next?"

After everyone went around sharing things, and after Tina stopped crying; it was finally my turn. "Quinn." Finn said to me.

"Okay. Well I wouldn't even know where to begin." I stopped and thought for a minute, did I want to give a quick little sweet story or tell what I was really feeling. For once I did the total opposite of what I would usually do. "I want to thank you guys. You all stood by me throughout my pregnancy, getting kicked out, my dad leaving us, giving us my baby, my rebel stage, getting in a car crash and being in a wheelchair. Without you guys, I have no idea where I'd be. I certainly wouldn't be going to Yale." I smiled; I tried to fight back tears which I successfully accomplished. "My highest point would be getting my Yale letter. My lowest would be…." What would be my lowest? I just gave a list of all my lows, how was I going to pick just one? "Sleeping with Puckerman." This made everyone laugh; the guys gave Puck a typical 'ooooooo'.

"It's alright." Puck held up his hands, "Besides, you can think whatever you want but you were amazing in the sack." He said, kiddingly. My jaw dropped and I threw a pillow at him. "I'm just kidding!" This again made everyone crack up; I couldn't help but notice Joe was forcing a smile. I didn't know if it was because he didn't believe in sex before marriage and disapproved or because he didn't like the thought of me with someone else like that.

Once everyone finished with their stories, we all sat in silence for a while thinking about all the memories. "I want to win tomorrow for Mr. Shue." Tina stated.

I nodded my head, "So do I."

"Who else could we possibly do it for? He's the one that started this club and what's a better thank you for everything he's done than a Nationals trophy?" Rachel asked. Everyone agreed, and we all decided to go to sleep. The boys all silently fled the room to go back to theirs. As I started to get my bed ready for me, Santana and Brit to sleep in it, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Joe asked. I was a little taken a back, did I do something? I noticed out of the corner of my eye Rachel and Tina widening their eyes.

"Uhm" I looked back at Santana, who shook her head yes. "Sure." Joe and I left the room, and went to the elevator. "Where are we going? We're going to get in trouble for being out here."

"Don't worry about Mr. Shue. He's down in the lobby with Ms. Pillsbury, I had Sam make sure first." He smiled. We got into the elevator, and Joe pressed the button to the top floor. When the door opened, I was surprised to find we were on the highest floor that was outside like a terrace.

"Oh my-"The stars were so beautiful, all aligned. The moon was full and as magical as ever. "It's amazing up here." I walked over to the end of the terrace, and continued to look up at the stars.

"I thought you'd like it up here. Rory and I were taking our own little tour of the hotel earlier, and we found this. "He smiled.

After a couple of minutes of star gazing I turned to Joe, "You said you wanted to talk?"

He looked nervous what was he going to say?

"Quinn, do you remember that talk we had a physical therapy? About how I wanted to be with you but I couldn't because of my faith?" He asked, I nodded and he went on. "Well, I want to….be with you. I mean I want us to be together. No I mean, I want us to date. Am I doing this right? I've never done this before."

I laughed, like I said before he was too nice. "Your fine" I quickly stopped laughing, "Wait, are you giving up your faith for me? Joe, I don't want you to do that."

"No. I'm not going to, I think I can handle myself. I mean, just because we are together doesn't mean we have to have sex right?" He looked deep in my eyes, as if he was searching in there for an answer.

"Right, but what brought on this? I thought we'd agree it would be better if we weren't together?" I asked, he was confusing the heck out of me.

He sighed and looked to the side, "Honestly? It what Puck said back in the room, I hate the fact that you were with someone other than me." Well answered the question I had earlier. "Not saying that I want to have sex. I mean sure I do but my faith, and- you know what I mean. It just made me realize how much I want you to be with me and not some other guy."

I was so cute how nervous he was, I wasn't used to this with guys. All the guys I've been with have been really confident. "So you were jealous?" I smiled.

He laughed, "Yes, I guess you could say I was."

"Honestly, I want to be with you too." I confessed.

"I'm willing to try, if you are." He asked as he grabbed my hand.

"I am." He was still looking deep in my eyes, but I was looking at him the same way. For a while, no one said anything. No one had to. He started leaning in closer, but then stopped. "You can kiss me, if you want." He grinned and leaned in again for a kiss. It wasn't what I expected, it was better. As his lips met mine, I felt an overwhelming sensation. Something I've never felt before, not with Puck or Finn or Sam. Something greater than the average kiss. He must have felt it too because he placed his hand my cheek and kissed a little harder, which I didn't object to.

He stopped too soon for me, "Sorry, I've never kissed someone before and I over did it didn't I?"

"No." I said as began kissing him again. I knew he wasn't ready for a full blown make out so, after a couple seconds I stopped. "I better get back to the room."

He agreed and we rode the elevator back down to our floor. Joe walked me to my door, and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I bit my lip and nodded. As soon as I opened the door all the girls came at me with questions.

"What happen?" Was the main one I could make out.

"We talked." I smiled.

"He kissed you didn't he!" Santana pointed at me, "I know that stupid grin anywhere, it's the same one Berry gives when she's with Fetus Face."

"Maybe" I teased as I pulled the covers out for me to sleep in.

"Wait, Quinn likes sweet lady kisses too?" Brittany asked.

Tina unexpectedly jumped in front of me, "So are you dating or what?"

"Good night ladies." I snuggled into my bed, and closed my eyes. The girls gave up after a while realized they weren't getting any information out of me, at least for tonight. Somehow Joe and I are going to make this work. Long distance relationships sometimes work right? Well as god as my witness this one will.

All I could think about was Joe's cute smile before I drifted off.


End file.
